


I Don’t Think We Should Go In There

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Halloween, Haunted House, Horror, M/M, ghost hunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Ghost hunters Jamie and Tyler go into a house they shouldn’t have.





	I Don’t Think We Should Go In There

“I don’t think that we should go in there,” Jamie whispered, his fingers clutched around Tyler’s arm, as they stared up at the abandoned house that seemed to be rotting away before their eyes.

But of course Tyler sighed. “Jamie, we’ve talked about this. If we want to be ghost hunters we have to go into places like this. Otherwise we’ll find no ghosts.”

“But who’s to say that ghosts don’t hang out in brightly lit pleasant spaces?” Jamie tried, he trailed off at the look that Tyler gave him and pick his backpack full of equipment up off the ground. “Fine.” He reluctantly followed Tyler up the broken pathway towards the front door that was surprisingly still intact.

“So what do we know about this place?” Jamie asked.

“Let’s start filming,” Tyler requested.

Jamie resisted rolling his eyes and dug through his backpack for his camcorder.

Once he had it on Tyler began his tale. “Known as the Hand House, the building we’re about to enter was built in the late eighteen hundreds by the Hand brothers, Edward and Robert. It was one of the most elaborate houses in the area and was the brothers greatest achievement and would soon be their greatest tragedy.” Tyler paused dramatically. “During construction of this building behind me, three workers died. Questions were asked but no answers were revealed. However decades later it became known that the land the house was built on had once been a burial ground.”

Jamie’s camera screen suddenly went to static. He gave it a shake but it didn’t seem to want to clear up. Tyler was still talking but Jamie held up a hand. “Just a second, somethings wrong with the camera.”

Tyler came over to have a look but of course once he did the camera screen cleared up.

“When did it start?” Tyler asked.

“When you said burial ground,” Jamie answered.

“I want to see,” Jamie backed the video up, handing it over to Tyler. They both watched as Tyler told his tale and then as he said burial ground a transparent shape of a women, dressed in an almost pilgrim looking outfit, suddenly appeared in front of Tyler, her hand reaching out towards the camera, which then of course became static.

“Whoa,” Tyler said.

“Did that just happen?” Jamie eyes were wide. “Ty, I don’t think we should continue with this. I don’t think we should go in there.”

“This is going to make us rich,” Tyler said, ignoring Jamie’s concern. “Let’s go inside.”

“Ty,” Jamie sighed but Tyler was heading up the front steps and he couldn’t just let him go in there alone. So with a roll of his eyes he turned back on the camera and followed Tyler up to the front door.

“So as I was saying, burial ground, and the brothers knew this. Well at least one did, Robert had paid off the officials for the land, and it was to be his undoing.” Tyler turned the doorknob and the door squealed open, and Tyler kept talking, walking backwards into house as Jamie filmed him. “A month after the house had been completed and the two brothers had moved in tragedy struck. Edward had been up on the widows walk, for reason no one ever figured out and he fell. Or was he pushed?”

“Is any of this true?” Jamie demanded, lowering the camera.

“Jamie,” Tyler replied. “You’re ruining my moment here. And yes. Well most of it.”

Jamie shivered as the room suddenly dropped temperature around him. “Let’s get stuff set up so we can get out of here,”

“Jamie...” Tyler pointed behind him.

Jamie turned, raising his hand still holding the camera almost just on instinct, filming as the words YOU’LL NEVER LEAVE appeared in what appeared to be blood on the wall furthest from him.

“Uh maybe we should do this another day,” Tyler stammered out and didn’t even pretend to wait as he ran towards the front door.

Not that Jamie was far behind him.

Not that they got far.

The front door would not open.

And as Jamie looked around he realized that every single window was blocked or boarded up. Tyler was trying frantically to wrench the front door open, to no avail. When suddenly the temperature of the room dropped dramatically again.

“Ty,” Jamie asked. “What happened to the other brother...”

Tyler gave up with the door, turning back to Jamie. “After Edward “fell” the police constables of course suspected Robert. After all they weren’t really popular. They didn’t have people over and for most of the time they were the only people in the house. But they couldn’t find any evidence that it had been Robert. And so to this day Edwards death has remained a mystery.”

“But what happened to Robert?” Jamie asked.

“What happened haunted him till his death a year later. He holed himself up inside of the house, refusing to leave. He hadn’t had many friends to start with but the ones that he did have either abandoned him because of the scandal or eventually just stop visiting him. Most claimed he had gone crazy.”

“No one was sure when exactly he departed this world but as the house and yard rapidly fell into disrepair so one finally got the authorities to come and check on him. What they found was horrible.”

“Ow!” Tyler exclaimed suddenly and Jamie watched in horror as four long bloody scratches appeared on his face.

“Oh fuck no,” Jamie muttered, dropping to his knees to rifle through his backpack as a bewildered Tyler continued his story.

“They found Robert literally torn to pieces. It was like a wild animal had gotten inside the house, though there was no evidence of one. The pieces that were big enough, were covered with long deep scratches,” Tyler touched a hand to his face but then let out a whimper as another set of scratches appeared on his arm. “Jamie...I’m s...”

Jamie cut him off though, standing back up holding triumphantly the object he had been searching for.

“Jamie, what? Why do you have a blowtorch?” Tyler demanded.

“Because...never mind.” He decided and then addressing the empty room Jamie shouted, “Listen up motherfucker! You are going to let us out of this house or I’m gonna burn it to the fucking ground!”

This of course had the undesirable effect of a supernatural wind swirling up from now where, sending dust and debris swirling through the room around the two men.

“You think I’m kidding?” Jamie shouted back, he grabbed the almost shell shocked Tyler by his arm and yanked him towards the front door. The wind intensified and the struggled to make it there but Jamie had seen old ratty curtains hanging there. And he was sure that they would catch fire quickly.

Jamie let a jet of fire out of the tourch, letting the ghost know that he was serious.

The wind ceased.

“Now open the door!” Jamie ordered.

There was a pause.

Jamie’s finger tightened on the trigger.

And the front door popped open.

Jamie wasted no time grabbing Tyler again and hauling him bodily out of the house and off of the lot, not stopping until they had reached their car. They were both breathing hard as they locked themselves in.

Sitting in silence until Tyler spoke up, “Were gonna be famous!”

“What?” Jamie demanded, not sure after all that, that that’s what Tyler should be focusing on. “We got actual footage of an actual ghost! We’re gonna be famous!” Tyler repeated.

“Sure,Ty,” Jamie rolled his eyes, starting the car and not having the heart to tell him that he had left the camera on the floor of the house.


End file.
